DaScott's QuakeC DM Enhancements
DaScott's QuakeC DM Enhancements is a modification for Quake made by DaScott. This modification is a compilation of a lot of various files the author collected, as well as various modifications the author made. While many individuals requested it, no grappling hook was included in this modification as the author felt it was highly unbalanced due to no limit on the range it could be fired. General Gameplay Changes * MultiSkin support. * XITMSG is included. * Deathmatch now has a third mode, "Deathmatch 3". This functions somewhat similar to "Deathmatch 2", except that only Weapons remain constant, all other resources respawn as in Deathmatch 1. * "Teamplay -1" now will work similar to standard mode, except that killing teammates will result in the player not getting a frag. * The Axe is now a "Power Axe". It functions normally without Cells, but at the cost of a single Cell will cause twice the damage. Under the Water, all Cells will be consumed in a single strike, though said hit likely will Gib the opponent. * The Shotgun now does twice the damage. * When a normal grenade explodes from a Grenade Launcher, there will be no pixel explosions. Instead, an array of Nails will fire in all directions. Replacements Powerups * Fiend's Pentagram - A replacement for the Pentagram of Protection that allows the player to become a Fiend for two minutes. This one has been slightly modified so that the Fiend only takes 0.25 damage from opponents, which the author felt was necessary for balancing purposes. Impulses * Impulse 20 - Fires the Weapon's alternate mode. * Impulse 21 - Throws a Backpack with 20 of each type of Ammo, except Rockets which only drops 10 at a time. It will bounce off surfaces before landing. Note the player cannot pick up their own backpacks. * Impulse 35 - Shows the options the server is using, such as Noexit or Teamplay, which allows a quick way to determine what is active. * Impulse 210 - Switches the player to Observer mode. Note the player, while having a Ring of Shadows effect, is not invulnerable and can be killed by already alerted Monsters. They are unable to be hurt by anything else however. A player in this mode is stuck in Noclip, they cannot interact with the world in any way, meaning they cannot attack or use anything. A player in Observer mode can only leave the mode when the level changes or when they reconnect to the server. * Impulse 211 - Provides help for Observer mode. New Weapon Modes * Double-Barrelled Shotgun - Sniper Rifle. Costs 4 Shells. Fires a blast twice as powerful as a normal Double-Barrelled Shotgun in a more concentrated area. It takes longer to fire than a normal shot and requires greater accuracy, but balances the gun to allow for mid/far range. * Nailgun - Flare. Costs 3 Nails. Upon being fired, a flare shall light up an area rather dimly. It shall then sizzle and reach full power, lighting up a wide area. After about fifteen seconds of full brightness, the flare shall start to lose power and become weaker once more. Ten seconds after it dims, the flare shall entirely burn out and disappear. * Super Nailgun - Fireball. Costs 5 Nails. Fires a projectile similar to the one thrown by Chthon. If it comes into contact with an opponent, it sets them on "fire" for three seconds, where they will continually lose health during that period of time. One burst of fire does 100 damage. If fired Underwater, the Nails will still be consumed, but the fireball will fizzle and thus no projectile will exist. Note there are no limitations to firing into Water, meaning an opponent in Water can be on fire. While the author loved these, he was hoping to get them to bounce off walls. * Grenade Launcher - Mine. Costs 5 Rockets. Fires a Gib mine that bounces off surfaces before arming itself. Being a Gib, it is camouflaged. Any opponent (the player or teammates do not set it off) that gets too close to the mine will set it off, causing 1.5 damage of the normal Grenade Launcher while Gib chunks fly in every direction. The radius is far greater than a normal Grenade explosion. The author wanted input for what more he could do with this. * Rocket Launcher - Seekers. Costs 5 Rockets. Easily avoidable, but great for eliminating campers. The author felt this a temporary placeholder, since he felt it was too bland, and the only Weapon he didn't modify in some way. Sounds Gallery Flaredim.png|A dimmed flare Flarebright.png|A flare at full brightness __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake 1996 open-source mods Category:Quake overhauls